


Shape of You

by J_Hwang



Series: Song Inspired [8]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: Inspired by Ed Sheeran - Shape of You
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Series: Song Inspired [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550344
Kudos: 13





	Shape of You

** _ The club isn’t the best place to find a lover _ **

** _ So the bar is where I go _ **

** _ Me and my friends at the table doing shots _ **

** _ Drinking fast and then we talk slow _ **

Dami and her friends decided to go to this bar downtown tonight for a little getaway after a hectic week. It’s more like Dami is 5th wheeling her friends, as they come in pairs. But not that she minds. Her friends always told her to find someone, but she don’t want to rush it.

She feels lonely sometimes, yes she did. But her work distracts it most of the time. Dami work as a music producer. And on the weekend she sometimes DJing at the club. But today they decided to go to the bar instead of the club.  _ ‘You can’t find a nice girl at a club’ _ , her friend Jiu once said.

** _ Come over and start up a conversation with just me _ **

** _ And trust me I’ll give it a chance now _ **

** _ Take my hand, stop, put Van the Man on the jukebox _ **

** _ And then we start to dance, and now I’m singing like _ **

She is now sitting at the bar counter alone, watching over her friends that went to play a pool. As she sips her whiskey, she felt someone sits beside her. So she turns around and there she is, mesmerized by the beauty of the lady sitting beside her.

“You are staring.” The pretty lady said.

“Oh! I am sorry.” Dami said embarrassed.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind being stared by a cutie like you.” She winks.

“Oh… Did you just flirt with me?” Dami asks amused.

“Maybe? You are a cutie.” She smiled, and Dami once again mesmerized by her smile.

And then out of sudden, the light started to dim and the music play. There is a band playing some slow music on the stage and some people started to dance below the stage. Including her friends.

“Mind to dance with me?” Dami asks.

“Why not?” And the two of them went to the dance floor hand in hand.

Dami can see her friends smirking at her, and she knows that she will suffer from teasing later. But she doesn’t mind that at all, because for now, all her focus will go to this lady in front of her.

** _ Girl, you know I want your love _ **

** _ Your love was handmade for somebody like me _ **

** _ Come on now, follow my lead _ **

** _ I may be crazy, don’t mind me _ **

“I haven’t got your name.”

“Yoohyeon, Kim Yoohyeon.”

“Beautiful name for a beautiful lady.”

“Smooth huh.”

“Haha, I am Yubin, Lee Yubin. But my friends call me Dami.”

“Dami as in that famous music producer?! Oh wow.”

“Haha, Nah, I am not that famous.”

“You are, okay. Everyone in the music industry knows you, and a lot want to work with you.”

“Oh? How do you know? What do you do anyway?”

“I just know. Let’s not talk too much and just dance.”

** _ Say, girl, let’s not talk too much _ **

** _ Grab on my waist and put that body on me _ **

** _ Come on now, follow my lead _ **

** _ Come, come on now, follow my lead _ **

Yoohyeon tried to avoid the topic, and Dami being an understanding person she is, drop it. And there they hold onto each other, dance their night away, looking deep into each other’s eyes.

They stay like that for a while, until the music stop and they went back to the counter. Dami’s friends decide to ditch her that night and went home without even informing her. But she doesn’t mind it at all. Now that she has this beautiful lady beside her.

They talked about their daily life, with Dami keep on wondering, what Yoohyeon’s occupation is since she kept on avoiding the topic. But they do have another topic to talk about, like how Yoohyeon like a puppy and Dami raising a puppy at home. Yoohyeon got all excited when she heard that and said that she wants to meet her puppy one day.

** _ I’m in love with the shape of you _ **

** _ We push and pull like a magnet do _ **

** _ Although my heart is falling too _ **

** _ I’m in love with your body _ **

They are now a little bit tipsy, blame the alcohol that they are taking. But both still awake enough to know what they are talking about. From the topic about a puppy to their friends.

Now they are inside a taxi, on their way to Dami’s apartment, since Yoohyeon keeps on insisting that she want to stay a night, and she is too lonely to go home. And the other reason is that she wants to meet Dami’s puppy no matter what.

Once they got into Dami’s apartment, Yoohyeon crushed her lips into Dami’s. She is shocked at first, but blame the alcohol, she kissed back. It starts slow, and soon it turns into a heated one. Slowly they make their way into her bedroom and the rest of the night is history.

** _ And last night you were in my room _ **

** _ And now my bedsheets smell like you _ **

** _ Every day discovering something brand new _ **

** _ I’m in love with your body _ **

** _ Every day discovering something brand new _ **

** _ I’m in love with the shape of you _ **

They both woke up with a hangover, realizing that they both are naked with nothing but a blanket that is covering both of them. With vivid memories of what is happening last night, both of them freshen up and get changed. Dami is the first one to take a shower, and now she is making breakfast while waiting for Yoohyeon to take hers.

Both settle down, eating their breakfast. No one dares to talk about what happened last night. They both know something happened, but no one dares to bring it up. They talk about something else instead.

*woof* *woof* There comes this fluffy little puppy, wriggling its tail near Yoohyeon. She looks down and squealed at its cuteness.

“So cute!!!” She squats down and plays with the puppy.

Dami just smiles, looking at them.  _ ‘Two puppies playing together’  _ she whispered.

“You said something?” Yoohyeon looks up at her, still holding the puppy.

“Nah, just talking to myself.”

“Oh…” and she turns back her attention to the puppy.

She played with the puppy while Dami is doing the dishes. And then she drives Yoohyeon home before she went to her office.

They exchanged numbers and been texting each other since. Also making a plan to go on a dinner when they have time. A date, or so Yoohyeon said.

** _ One week in we let the story begin _ **

** _ We’re going out on our first date _ **

** _ You and me are thrifty, so go all you can eat _ **

** _ Fill up your bag and I fill up a plate _ **

They decided to go out for a dinner date on Saturday evening.  _ ‘I am buying’ _ Yoohyeon insisted. And so they went to this all you can eat restaurant near Yoohyeon’s apartment.  _ ‘I am craving for a barbeque’ _ She said excitedly.

** _ We talk for hours and hours about the sweet and the sour _ **

** _ And how your family is doing okay _ **

** _ Leave and get in a taxi, then kiss in the backseat _ **

** _ Tell the driver to make the radio play, and I’m singing like _ **

They talked about some random things, Yoohyeon telling her that she missed her families since it’s been a while since she last met them. And Dami telling her she felt the same.

Yoohyeon talked about how her friends keep on telling her to date, to meet someone. But they didn’t believe her when she told them she is meeting someone new. She pouted when Dami laughed at her.

And Dami also told her that her friends had been teasing her nonstop about them, and has been asking her about her relationship with this girl she met at the bar a week ago.

They talked for hours until their time’s up and they decide to grab a taxi and went to Dami’s apartment.  _ ‘Can I stay over?’  _ Yoohyeon asked.  _ ‘Sure’  _ Dami said. And so here she is, inside a taxi, kissing in the backseat. The taxi driver just shakes his head at them.  _ ‘Young kids nowadays’  _ He muttered.

** _ Girl, you know I want your love _ **

** _ Your love was handmade for somebody like me _ **

** _ Come on now, follow my lead _ **

** _ I may be crazy, don’t mind me _ **

They struggle their way to Dami’s apartment, giggling while sharing kisses. The moment they got into Dami’s room, Dami pushed her to her bed and there they share another kiss.

“Hey…” Dami tried to talk in between their kisses.

** _ Say, girl, let’s not talk too much _ **

** _ Grab on my waist and put that body on me _ **

** _ Come on now, follow my lead _ **

** _ Come, come on now, follow my lead _ **

“Hush… you talk too much” Yoohyeon whispered seductively and pull her yet into another kiss.

** _ I’m in love with the shape of you _ **

** _ We push and pull like a magnet do _ **

** _ Although my heart is falling too _ **

** _ I’m in love with your body _ **

They continue to share kisses, touching each other here and there, and ended up cuddling and talking to each other until the sun raised. That’s when they finally decide to sleep.

** _ And last night you were in my room _ **

** _ And now my bedsheets smell like you _ **

** _ Every day discovering something brand new _ **

** _ I’m in love with your body _ **

They woke up because of a phone call. Dami tried to reach out for her phone but realized that it wasn’t hers that’s ringing. So she nudges Yoohyeon and told her that her phone is ringing.

“Hello…” Yoohyeon answers drowsily.

“Oh? I thought it’s canceled?” She sat up, surprised written all over her face.

“Okay. I will be there in an hour! I am sorry!” She hangs up her phone and searching for something on her phone.  _ ‘OMG,’  _ She muttered.

“Something happened?” Dami asked worriedly.

“Nothing… It’s just. I messed up my schedule.”

“Oh? You need to be somewhere today? I can drive you there if you don’t mind.”

“Can you? I need to be there in an hour.”

“Sure, let’s get ready then.”

Dami drives her to the address she told her. She was surprised when she found out that it is an entertainment company. She wants to ask Yoohyeon about it, but she decided to ask later since she is in a hurry.

Yoohyeon looked at her,  _ ‘I will explain later’ _ she said. She kissed her cheek and went out of the car, making her way into the company in a hurry.

** _ Every day discovering something brand new _ **

** _ I’m in love with the shape of you _ **

Yoohyeon called that night, asking if Dami got time. She told her that she will be at her studio and told her to drop by instead. And so Yoohyeon makes her way to her studio.

She finally told her about her job. She is a model, also a singer. But she hides her identity as a singer. She never releases any music video as she only sells digital albums.

“That explains why you know that I am well known within this industry.”

“Yeah… and I am one of those that want to work with you.

“You could just tell me so.”

“Will you produce me a song if I said so?”

“My pleasure, milady.”

“Smooth talker.” Yoohyeon hit her shoulder.

“Say…”

“Yes?”

“Be my girlfriend?”

“And I thought I already am?” Yoohyeon wink at her and both laughed at her antics.

** _ Every day discovering something brand new _ **

** _ I’m in love with the shape of you _ **


End file.
